


One Evening Without Supergirl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I should tie Kara to her bed. Oh. Right. Super strength.'' Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he stood in Kara's bedroom. His eyes were on her empty bed.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

''I should tie Kara to her bed. Oh. Right. Super strength.'' Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he stood in Kara's bedroom. His eyes were on her empty bed. He remembered usually checking on her. How could he be careless?

Amos viewed a window and imagined Kara opening it earlier. ''If Kara is harmed as she battles villains...'' He imagined Martha and Jonathan Kent scowling at him. He turned to a clock. It was almost midnight. Amos began to wonder if Kara was going to use the kitchen door this time. Just to be different.

Amos went downstairs. He approached the kitchen door and waited for Kara to appear. He heard footsteps and looked back. His eyes widened the minute he viewed Martha and Jonathan glowering.

''I was thirsty and went to get a glass of water before I walked by Kara's empty bed. I woke up Jonathan and found you here.''

''You forgot to check Kara's bed?'' Jonathan asked.

The preacher's mouth was firm.

''If Kara is harmed... This could be your final evening here,'' Jonathan said. He saw the preacher's wide eyes.

Kara opened the door before she found herself in the kitchen. Her eyes flew open after she viewed the trio scowling. She glanced at her Supergirl costume. ''I can explain,'' she said to them.

Concern appeared in Martha's eyes. ''Did anyone harm you, Kara?'' she asked.

''I never found villains to battle.''

''Near midnight?'' Amos asked.

''I wasn't exhausted.''

''You could have been injured or...'' Martha almost revealed tears.

''Sorry,'' Kara said in a sincere tone.


	2. Chapter 2

''If you sneak out again...'' Jonathan continued to scowl. ''You're grounded for a week. There are going to be extra farm tasks,'' he said. Jonathan saw tears in Kara's eyes. A slight nod.

Amos watched while Kara abandoned him. One glance at Martha and Jonathan. ''My final evening here?'' Although Kara was never harmed, he was aware of Jonathan's scowl.

One new smile replaced the scowl. ''You're fine,'' Jonathan said.

Amos smiled and nodded. ''Many thanks.'' He turned and went to his bedroom. He paused by Kara's bedroom prior to a new scowl.

Kara wore a pink outfit as she paced by her window repeatedly and paused. She blinked twice. ''I'm trying to use up enough energy to fall asleep.''

''You considered sneaking out again?'' Amos asked as he folded his arms.

''Well...'' Frowning, Kara got under her blanket and fell asleep.

''There was one evening without you. Your parents don't yearn for evenings without you,'' Amos said.

THE END


End file.
